Outcast
by pipersedonah
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor? Will he learn to love and have friends? Or will his father bring him into a world of darkness that he can never escape. Rated T to be safe.


_What if Draco Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor? Will he learn to love and have friends? Or will his father bring him into a world of darkness that he can never escape from._

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its world belongs solely to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

"Malfoy, Draco," Professor McGonagall called out. There were whispers from the Slytherin table, and I could have sworn I heard the Weasley twins snigger on the other side of the room. Filthy blood traitors should know their place. Shrugging it off, I walked confidently up to the old hat. There was no doubt I would be put in any house beside Slytherin. The hat was placed on my head, and then... Silence. My heart started racing. Why wasn't this darned hat talking? After a long moment that seemed to last for hours, I finally heard a voice whispering into my ear.

"So sure about Slytherin, eh?"

"Of course! It would be a dishonor to my family to be put anywhere else." I replied coolly.

"Yes, I see much cunning in that mind of yours. But something great is hiding in the shadows. A fair amount of courage that could rival any Gryffindor's."

"What? No, I refuse to be in the house of blood traitors and mudbloods."

"Are you sure? It's a perfect opportunity for a new beginning. Warm friends, who are always there for you." The sorting hat's words struck me. Yes, I had friends that would beat up anyone on my command, but were they really comforting? After years of holding it back I finally admitted to myself that my friends did not like me. They were nothing more than cowards, trying to gain favor from my powerful father.

"Ah, yes. You see?" The sorting hat said. Then, before I could think or say anything the hat's loud voice rang through the hall. "GRYFFINDOR!"

My heart stopped. I never agreed to Gryffindor. Looking around, I saw that everyone else in the hall was almost as shocked as I was. I shakily stood up and walked slowly to the Gryffindor table. Nobody made even the slightest motion to give me a seat. Of course they didn't. The arrogant gits would never give a Slytherin's son a chance. I sat down at the far end of the table, sneering at whoever looked at me.

Throughout the sorting I watched longingly as my friends made their way to the Slytherin table, wishing to join them. Multiple times I had to mentally slap myself for being jealous of the warm welcome the Gryffindor's gave all of the other first years. Finally everyone was sorted and everyone I had marked as an idiot had somehow managed to find their way into my house.

The muggle-loving idiot that somehow managed to get titled "Headmaster," got to his feet.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everyone clapped and cheered. I just rolled my eyes. Looking back at the table I saw that the dishes in front of me, were now piled with food. Feeling sick, I left my plate empty.

I looked around the hall. Everyone was happily eating with their house, laughing and just having good old fun. Tears began to sting in my eyes, and I quickly blinked them back. I was a Malfoy. Crying was for the weak. Still, listening to the merry laughter, the lump in the back of my throat refused to leave.

"Starvation leads to death, you know." a voice said beside me.

"No, really?" Looking over I saw a girl who looked to be in about her third year.

"Just because you're being treated like an outcast, doesn't mean that you aren't welcome to share our food."

"Tone down the honesty a bit, would you?" I said and turned away.

"Good luck making friends with that attitude." I could hear a smile in her voice. For some reason, instead of cheering me up, it made me mad.

"Just shut up, okay!" A few people looked over and glared down at me. I easily returned it. Suddenly the plates and dishes became sparkling clean, and were instantly filled with almost every dessert possible. I was surprised to feel a growl in my stomach, and that apple pie sitting in front of me seemed like the most delicious thing in the world. My pride held me back though. There was no way I was going to eat after the conversation with the girl. After what seemed like a lifetime of temptation, the plates finally cleared and Dumbledore returned to his feet. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

His twinkling eyes flashed towards the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madame Hooch."

I felt a stab of despair. There was no way I would make it onto the Gryffindor team. I wasn't even sure I would even want to be on the Gryffindor team.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

There was scattered laughter among the houses, but not much.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. I groaned, then noted that the other teacher's smiles seemed very forced and fake.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"_Hogwarts__, __Hogwarts__, __Hoggy __Warty __Hogwarts__, _

_Teach __us __something __please__, _

_Whether __we __be __old __and __bald_

_Or __young __with __scabby __knees__, _

_Our __heads __could __do __with __filling_

_With __some __interesting __stuff__, _

_For __now __they__'__re __bare __and __full __of __air__, _

_Dead __flies __and __bits __of f__luff__, _

_So __teach __us __things __worth __knowing__, _

_Bring __back __what __we__'__ve __forgot__, _

_Just __do __your __best__, __we__'__ll __do __the __rest__, _

_And __learn __until __our __brains __all __rot__." _

Everybody finished the song at different times. I silently urged the Weasley twins to hurry up with their ridiculous funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

My eyes widened as everyone started getting up from their seats. I hadn't even thought about going to the Gryffindor common room. Before being sorted I dreamed of the Slytherin common room that my parents talked so fondly of. Now here I was being led by a blood traitor to a probably old soddy place.

After pushing our way out of the great hall, we started climbing up the staircases. I briefly considered sneaking in with the Slytherins, but I would be considered filth to them now. As we made our way higher and higher into the castle I didn't even pay attention to which way we were going. I had just realized that my father would find out about my house. A howler in the morning would be the least of my worries. I was going to be disowned. No doubt about it.

I suddenly bumped into the first year, Longbottom, in front of me. Everyone had stopped walking and I stared at the bundle of walking sticks casually floating in the air. Percy took a step forward and the sticks threw themselves at him. I couldn't help but snort.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself."

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at us. I quickly ducked, not wanting to be another victim of the walking sticks.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

I quickly jumped back as Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Longbottom's head. I heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as we set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. I scrambled through it — Longbottom needed a leg up, which I would not help with — and found myself in the Gryffindor common room. It was kind of frumpy, which I predicted, but it seemed... Warm. There was no other way to put it. The cozy armchairs around the crackling fire, the soft rug. It was so much different than the cold tiled floor and hard black furnishings I was used to. Before I could correct myself, I found myself actually liking the place.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase — they were obviously in one of the towers — I found the beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. The trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, we all pulled on our pajamas and fell into bed. I heard Potter and Weasley whispering and berated myself for being jealous. I quickly pulled the covers over my head and tried to sleep.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading my first story! As I said, this is my first fanfiction so bear with me. It would be fantastic if you reviewed and highly appreciated. Thank you! (Next chapter coming soon.)**


End file.
